the Sovereigns chosen
by The Moon's Embodiment
Summary: a crossover of Tamer and 02 sorry about the title not sure it fits the story please review for a better title mostly Takari Takato Rika read hope,light and Caring first it's not finished yet
1. 5 years on

**A/n Anyone who reads my other fic Hope,Light and Caring I'll carry on with that but this is another Tamer one that I had to do sorry for any plot holes around the last episodes I've not actually seen em so if anyone can foll me in on em Id thank ya**

**this has been re wrote thanks to the guy who reviewed I've tried to fix it up.**

**disclaimer-don't own digimon wish I did and I don't own the song and its one week by the bare naked ladies**

**plus after the summary the stuff was was happening during the music anything in brackets is like a cinematic view point**

Its been 5 years since the D-reaper and parismon attacked the tamers are now in 17 college after a serious break up with Jeri Takato now dates rika(but that's been kept a secret from everyone else) and takato's now on the basketball team and rikas a tennis player while Henry's now dating jeri and leomons data has been reconfigured and now is Jeri's partner again but now elecmon seen as though leomons not small enough to pass off as a pet for the apartment that jeri and rika share plus guilmon finally matured a bit with help from renamon and elecmon and finaly Ai and Mako have now become close freinds with Suzie and impmon was also now close friend with the tamers

takato was walking sown the street with the rest of the tamers headphones plugged in (scene zooms out and the tamers are inaudible for chapter as the music from takerus headphones grows)

_Its been one week since you looked at me _

_dropped your head to the side and said I'm angry_

the tamers look in windows at the items not noticing gulmon and terriermon fishing through rikas bag grabbing food before rika turns at them and yells

_five days since you laughed at me saying get that together come back and see me_

while Henry jeri and jerid the digimon look in a shop Takato and rika stand out side as rika leans on takato and gives him a kiss on the cheek as takato turn a deep shade of red as rika laughs as scene turns to suzie, Ai and Mako battling a wild Pharaohmon with beelzemon and antylamon (still inaudible) as beams of energy storm around

_Three days since the living room _

_I realised its all my fault but could'nt tell you_

_Yesterday youd forgiven me but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

_Hold it now and watch the hoodwink as i make you stop, think_

_you'll think you're looking at aquaman I summon fish to the dish although i prefer chalet swiss_

Beelzemon pills out his cannon and fires a beam of pure energy as antylamon punch,kicks and throws Pharaohmon into beelzemons beam as suzie fist pumps the air

antylamon de-digivolved to Lopmon as Impmon Ai and mako ran over to them Suzie is now 12 but ai and mako are still the youngest and they are now both 9 years old.

* * *

><p>.:Odaiba mall:.<p>

T.K,Kari,Yolie and ken were walking through the mall kens arm around yolie and T.K's around Kari they were now all 17 too and also in college Yolie, Sora,Mimi and Kari shared an apartment Matt,Tai,Ken,Davis and T.K all shared in Tai's word 'their pad' even though that everyone there had a girlfriend Kari and T.K shared a kiss on the lips while yolie dragged ken shopping and patamon and gatomon were sleeping as Kari went red

_I like the sushi because it never touch the frying pan hot like wasabi when I bust rhymes _

_Big like Leann rimes because i'm all about value_

yolie drags ken around as she and he have bags full of clothes at kari and TK laugh at kens face as yolie kisses him on the lips as ken got his breath back

_Bert Kaempfrens got the mad hits You try and match wits _

_you gotta hold me by the by through gonna make a break and take a fake _

_I'd like a stinkin achin shake I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
><em>

scene goes to Tai practicing soccer as matt sat on stage with his band as he tunes his guitar as sora leaned on Tai's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek

scene goes to barbamon fighting against Mega kabuterimon, Zudomon, Ex-veemon and Ankylomon with cody, joe, davis and izzy stood away from the battle

_Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know __The vertigo is gonna grow_  
><em>Cause it's so dangerous, <em>_you'll have to sign a waiver_

the energy of ex-veemon V laser hits barbamon destroying him as Davis fist pumps the air cheering as the digimon de-digivolve

**.:Odaiba colledege:.**

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad __Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_  
><em>I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral<em>  
><em>Can't understand what I mean?<em>

scene goes to kari and yolie dragging T.K and ken into thr college before they left Kari and yolie kissed thier boyfriend before running off the ken and Tk went for their lessons

**.:Shinjuku colledge:.**

_Well, you soon will_  
><em>I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve<em>  
><em>I have a history of taking off my shirt<em>

the tamers except the young tamers were running up to the college out of breath when they stop Jeri kisses Henry then she leaves for lessons then henry gives Takato a high five then leaves for their lesson

before rika leaves she give Takato a kiss as he still turns red as Rika laughs as she leaves at the goggle heads reaction

_It's been one week since you looked at me_  
><em>Threw your arms in the air<em>  
><em>and said "You're crazy"<em>  
><em>Five days since you tackled me<em>  
><em>I've still got the rug burns on both my knees<em>  
><em>It's been three days since the afternoon<em>  
><em>You realized it's not my fault<em>  
><em>not a moment too soon<em>  
><em>Yesterday you'd forgiven me<em>  
><em>And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry<em>

scene splits to takato and T.K running for his lesson as they smile the song ends as they both close the door to their lesson in unison.


	2. The Hunter

**.:Odaiba college:.**

Ken, Kari and Yolie where stood outside the gym waiting for Tk to finish his basketball game ''kari how long does Tk take to finish his games?'' yolie asked after letting out a large sigh

''yolie just entertain yourself he'll be done soon'' kari said laughing at yolie's reaction they stood around talking until Tk came outside to see them with a smile as he waved running to them

''so how was practice?'' kari asked as she hugged Tk as yolie awwed at them

''It was ok we found out the Odaiba Eagles are playing against the shinjuku dragons tommorow i'm pretty nervous'' tk awnsered smiling

''I'll be there'' kari said as she hugged Tk again as she hard Tk whisper _''thank you kari'' _

* * *

><p><strong>.:Shinjuku College:.<strong>

Rika, Henry and Jeri were walking to meet takato at the gym rika was in her tennis gear but still had her hair in her signature style as the walked they found takato stood outside the gym he had the same style clothes that he'd worn for years and still wore the yellow trim goggles ''hey takato how basketball go?'' henry asked as terriermon jumped up on his usual spot on his head as takato smiled and waved as he stood up and ran to his freinds

''well we found out we're playing the Odaiba Eagles tommorow im kinda nervous...'' takato awsered scratching the back of his head as he looked at rika as he smiled slightly

''Takato I've gotta pick some stuff up from a shop in Odaiba you an tag along if you want just let me get canged first'' rika said smiling

''sure I'll wait here'' takato said as rika walked off to the changing room as he watched her he did'nt notice Jeri and Henry talking

''erm takato can I talk to you?'' henry asked after being shoved by Jeri as he looked at Takato

''yeah sure what?'' Takato asked as he turned away from Rika smiling

''erm are you and rika dating?'' henry asked scratching the back of his head

''what no no were just freinds what even gave you the idea?'' takato liedsmiling

''Oh no reason just wondering'' Jeri piped up before Rika came back outside she had the same syle clothes that she'd ad for years a shirt in a mix of blues and had adark blue heart in the middle and smoe denim jeans as she walked out she tied her hair back to her normal style

''come on goggle head lets go'' rika said as she smiled as they both left henry just said ''just wonering how you think no one noticed yet'' as jeri laughed as they walked away

no one noticed guilmon and renamon talking then running to follow them

* * *

><p><strong>.:Odaiba mall:.<strong>

takato and rika were walking through the mall ''rika when can we actually tell people that were dating herny and jeri are starting to work it out and why are we not saying anything anyway?'' takato said before siting down

''Takato just a bit more time I'm just not ready to tell people just a bit longer...'' rika awnsered before siting next to him

''sure rika'' takato awnsered smiling

''thanks takato'' rika said before kissing him

''what are we here for anyway?'' takato asked as he smiled at rika

''huh oh were here for a special dress that my mother ordered from a store here'' rika awnsered smiling too

meanwhile in another part of the mall Tk and Kari were walking through the mall with gatomon and patamon Tk had his arm around kari as they talked and laughed walking through the mall after a few hours the middle of the mall a bio-emergance opened inside was 5 dobermon X and one Leopardmon X and leopardmon X roared ''Time To Hunt!'' in the mall takato, rika, Tk and kari's D-Powers and D3's glowed to show the bio-emergance

''oh man we dont have renamon or guilmon...'' takato said pulling out his D-Power

_''Goggle Head _Renamon Guilmon I know you're there we need you'' rika said pulling out her D-power as renamon fell from the celing and guilmon walked round a corner

''wait how did you know?'' guilmon asked walking up to takato

''I know renamon was gonna follow me and guilmon I saw you eating some bread earlier and i've seen you're tail 3 times so far'' rika said smiling ''renamon lets do it'' rika commanded as renamon nodded

**Digi-modify bio merge activate**

**biomerge digivolution **

**renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon**

''come on guilmon us too'' takato commanded cheerfuly

**digi-modify bio-merge activate**

**biomerge digivolution**

**guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon**

Gallantmon stood tallhis body almost reaching the celing and sakuyamon stood a humans hight and flaoted off the ground across the mall Tk and kari were stood with gatomon and patamon as they ran to the bio-emergance at they shouted digivolve

**Patamon digivolve to Angemon**

**Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon**

**Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon**

The angel digmon scooped up their partners and flew to bio-emergance when they entered the emergance they found Gallantmon Sakuyamon the dobermon X and Duftmon X

''welcome _Prey'' _duftmon X mocked looking at the 4 digimon

''hey arent you two those digimon that fought against the D-Reaper and Locomon?'' Tk asked jumping out of MangaAngemon's arms then helping Kari out of angewomon

''urm yeah arent those digimon that fought diaboromon or Armaggedemon?'' gallantmon asked after lowering his lance from MagnaAngemon

''excuse me I want To _HUNT _Dobermon X attack them _'' _lepordmon X roared as the 5 champon digimon attacked at onece and bit into gallantmon and Magna angemon the ultimate and mega roared in pain

''Takato'' Rikas voice overpowered through sakuyamon as she ran to gallantmon and clubbing away the digimon with her staff and destroyed the ones attacking magnaAngemon with her attack**Twin Blades of Beauty and truth **the glowing rings emerged from sakuyumons staff to destroy the dobermon X when she had her back turned another dobermon X pounced at her as she turned to face him she was'nt fast enogh to dtop him as she closed her eyes and waited for the bite she hared the attack **Celstial Arrow **she opened her eyes to see dobermon on the floor with an arrow of light impaling him as she turned to see angewomon smiling ''thanks I owe you'' sakuyamon said smiling as gallantmon and magnaAngemon stood back up as lepordmon X staggered bac as he had no more help ''you are evil and will be cleansed by my **Lightning Joust**''Gallantmon raored as he aimed his lance at leopordmon XmagnaAngemon butted in by his own true words ''the darkness in youre hunting heart will be destroyed by the blade **Excalibur**'' as magna angemon drew his shining blade and him and gallantmon flew through the air and landed thier blades smack into lepordmons chest as his body explode into fragments of data and floated awy with his dieing breath he said ''the X-King will rule you all he will rise and destoy you're world'' he laughed maniacly as the last of his data disapeard when the bio-field evaporated gallantmon seperated into Takato and Guilmon sakuyamon sepeated into Rika and Renamon and the angel digimon digivlved back to patamon and gatomon

''thanks you two for youre help hope to see you again oh and I'm Takato and this is guilmon...'' takato said as he bowed

''and im rika and this is renamon glad to meet you'' rika continued as he smiled and extended her hand to kari

''hi takato, rika im Kari Kamiya and this is gatomon...'' kari awnsered taking rikas hand shake

''and I'm Tk and this is Patamon nice to meet you thanks for saving the world'' Tk joked as he bowed

''you're welcome'' Guilmon said not understanding that tk was joking

the digidstined and tamers made their seperate ways as Tk and kari walked away gatomon caught up and said ''I hope we see them again...''

''I'm sure we will'' Patamon carried on as they walked away

**A/n-Anyone who wants to carry on reading you will have to wait until I've done with Hope,Light and caring and you will want to read it or the rest of this story wont make sense**


	3. Etemon X

**A/n I'm pretty sure I can carry on without giving owt off about stuff I've got planned for hope,light and caring hope you like it**

**.:Odaiba Train Station:.**

Kai,Marcus,Hiro and the rest of their group of digidestined and the australian digi-destned that cody and joe met on their world tour the digidestined met him again a few years ago were walking down the platform it had been 6 years since the battle with Reapermon and the soilders of the olympus 12 and the digi-destined had come a long way they were all 17 and in college except amy who was 12 hiro went to a fancy computer colledge and everyone one else was in Odaiba College Marcus and Naomi were dating so are Natalie and Kai, Kari and DJ and Mai and Hiro they had had to do the same as the first digidestined they had given up their crests to repair the digital world but saggitariomon had given the energy that let him armour digivolve to them so they can still digivolve to ultimate and mega the digi-destined walked down talking and laughing DJ had his arm around kari. Kai walked down the street chatting with Natalie his white and purple baseball cap over his messy brown hair derek walked down talking to david his partner crabmon behind him derek had curly light brown hair a green and white shirt and some baggy trackies and head phones in as he gave one to david he could hear something that derek said reminded him of home it was the men at work with land down under while david had a leather jacket with a purple shirt and jeans. Kari and DJ were a lot like Tk and Kari they'd figured it was from their crests DJ had messy blonde hair under a white fedora hat and a yellow and white shirt and some dark green trackies and kari had shoulder brown shoulder length hair a white shirt with gloves that went up past her shoulders and yellow shorts mai had bouncy blonde hair a leather purple jacket and skirt and a white shirtwhile hiro had a green shirt and dark green jeans and he had frizzy black hair

marcus had an orange shirt under a blue jacket and denim jeans and he had simmilar hair to matt seen as though him and naomi had joined matt's band and natalie had been given sora's hat she had brown hair down to her neck trailing out she had a yellow shirt and blue jeans amy followed behind with her digimon fanbeemon amy was lucky enogh to become mimi's fashon student she given her the clothes that she'd worn when she'd first gone to the digital world

''so naomi remind me why are we going to shinjuku again'' David asked as he piped up

''oh were going because one of the american digidestined urm willis davis,kari,Tk,Cody and Yolie wanted us to go pick him up'' naomi awnsered smiling as they boarded their train

* * *

><p><strong>.:Shinjuku train station:.<strong>

In the platform stood a tall boy he had blone hair a dark red jacket a white shirt and grey jeans behind him was a terriermon and Lopmon ''willis what are we doing here?'' lopmon asked looking up at willis ''oh davis and the others said some of their friends are gonna meet us here'' willis awnsered noticing takato,rika,ryo and henry walking through the station with their digimon''hey that must be them come on you two'' willis said before running up to the tamers followed by his digimon ''hey do you know Davis Motamiya aor Tk Takashi or maybe Kari Kamiya?'' willis asked as terriermon and lopmon jumped up onto his head ''erm I kinda know Tk and Kari but I only met em once why?'' takato awnsered looking at the two digimon

''oh I was supposed to meet their freinds here you guys could wait if you want I'm sure they'd like to meet more people with digimon and before I forget my names willis and this is terriermon and lopmon'' he said as terriermon jumped down and do did henry's and tried to mirror each others movements

''sure we'll wait I kinda wanna meet Tk and Kari again'' Takato said looking at the mimicking terriermon and the tamers took a seat

''so ryo how are things with you and Alice?'' Henry asked wondering ''urm who's alice?'' willis asked

''oh well a few years ago her digimon partner Dobermon gave us the power to Bio-merge in the real world but dobermon sacrificed himself to it but a while on azulongmon brought him back now so she's happier and Azulongmon re-intoduced us and a few years ago ryo here asked her out and it's been uphill for him from there'' Henry explained as willis's terriermon finnaly stopped mimicking

before anyone could carry on talking they heard the terriermon's asked each other what they could do and henry's terriermon showed willis's his **Bunny Blast **what landed him smack on the face a reslting chase had henry willis and ryo chasing them with mondramon as willis followed his terriermon in the bathroom and ryo his digimon and henry chased the other terriermon outsidde rika and takato stayed behind and began to talk unown to them willis was eavesdropping not on purpose he could just hear them as he looked around the corner he saw rika and takato kissing and noticed when they stopped henry, ryo and their digimon coming back inside as he came around the corner they all retook their seats and ryo asked how henry and jeri were and he explained to willis about them as well before willis asked ''so Takato how did you and rika start dating?'' he asked unoblivious to the fact that it was a secret before he noticed rika and takato's eyes widen and they started stutering as willis realised and thought of a lie to cover up his question ''urm I did'nt mean anything by it I just though seen as though everyone of you dates another tamer I just wonderind if you and rika did?''as rika and takato said in unison ''no we are'nt dating''

before anyone could start talking the newest digidestined came in and saw willis sat with his digimon as the digidestined started wondering if it was willis as derek took a direct aproch ''G'day mate you willis'' he yelled waving as willis turned to him and the digidestined ''hey thats them come on guys'' willlis asked as the tamers stood up

''hey they never said he was bringing freinds with him..'' natalie asked looking at the 5 people

'' hey you guys the people davis said were picking me up?'' willis asked as marcus nodded ''graet I'm willis this is terriermon and lopmon and these guys are Takato,Rika,henry and ryo and theses are their digimon Guilmon,Renamon,Terriermon and Mondramon he said introducing his digimon and his new freinds

''hey you guys (scene shows there faces as marcus introduces them) I'm marcus, this is naomi, the loudmouth is Derek, that's Kai and Natalie, thats our awnser to romeo and juliet Kari and DJ, those two are Hiro and Mai,that amy and thats David'' he said introducing himself and his freinds as Crabmon,Kudamon,Demidevimon,FanBeemon,Patamon and Gizamon came out of from behind there partners ''oh and these guys are derek's Crabmon,kai's Kudamon and Demidevimon,amy's FanBeemon,DJ's Patamon and Mai's Gizamon the rest of our digimon are in the digtal world'' hiro said as the digimon said hi in unison

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the digidestined were walking up the mall's high street talking until a bio emergance opened around them and a etemon X charged down the street etemon was simmilar to etemon except he had a handsfree mic and sub-woofer speakers coming out of his back and his usual monzemon puppet was now a devimon puppet with a blue gem in it as hiro and marcus approched him and etemon X burst out laughing ''human are the ones to fight me humans?'' he roared in laughter as Marcus and hiro smirked and pulled out there D-Gauntlets<p>

**Digi-God evolution to Marsmon god of war**

**Digi-God evolution to merukimon god of genius**

''okay _Digi-Gods, Digi-gods are the ones to fight me _dosent matter I'll win **Concert Desrtroyer'' **He roared as his terrible sining weakened the gods as mai saw the noise was hurting them she looked around the high-street and saw speakers lining the street and a control pannel close by ''Marcus you got a Teenage wolve's CD?'' mai asked as marcus nodded and gave her the CD and she ran up to the control pannel and put the disc in and played Track 5 _let's get it started_ the following music drowned out etemon as the gods rose to their feet and the battle begun **(a/n anything in the music in brackets is the battle actually in that line before the brackets)**

Let's Get It Started, in here...

And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and  
>runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and...(the gods ran at eemon arms locked and etemon X inbetween there arms decking him)<p>

In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.(marsmon grabs etemon X in a headlock)  
>We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect.(Marsmon tosses Etemon X into a wall)<br>Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition.  
>Cause when we beat out, girl it's pulling without.<br>You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.  
>Burn it till it's burned out.(Etemon X is torched by Marsmon)<br>Turn it till it's turned out.  
>Act up from north, west, east, south.<p>

Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
>Get stupid.<br>Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
>Let's get it started ha(etemon is kicked in face by merukimon), let's get it started in here.<br>Let's get it started ha(Etemon kicked b marsmon), let's get it started in here.  
>Let's get it started ha, let's get it started in here.(etemon is kicked back and forth by marsmon and merukimon)<br>Let's get it started ha(etemon rises up and smacks Marsmon and merukimon), let's get it started in here.  
>Yeah.<p>

Lose control, of body and soul.(marsmon and Merukimon focus there energym into their hands and their respective crests in the middle of the enrgy)  
>Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.<br>Don't get ahead, just jump into it.  
>You all hear about it, the Peas'll do it.<br>Get stutted, get stupid.(the energy is released and hits etemon X in the face branding him with the crestts of freindship and knowledge)  
>You'll want me body people will walk you through it.<br>Step by step, like an infant new kid.  
>Inch by inch with the new solution.<br>Transmit hits, with no delusion.(the crests burn through etemon X as he glows orange and purple)  
>The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'.<p>

Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.(etemon gets back upto the one sided fight)  
>Get stupid.<br>Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
>Let's get it started ha(merukimon draws his blade as slashes etemon X across the chest), let's get it started in here.<br>Let's get it started ha(etemon is slashed again), let's get it started in here.  
>Let's get it started ha(marsmon ignites his arms and smacks etemon on the crest of freindship), let's get it started in here.<br>Let's get it started ha(Etemon is torched by marsmon again as his data satrts to disapear), let's get it started in here.  
>Yeah.<p>

Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and running runnin' and...(etemon X's completely dissolves as his last words are ''the X king will rule'')


	4. Chapter 4 bye

I am incredibly sorry to everyone who reads anything I write but Im canceling my account but im gonna leave it up anyway...

BUT if anyone wants my fics just PM me or drop a review and it's yours.

for the last and first time

I'm out forever


End file.
